


I Wanted to tell You

by SummerRobyn



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRobyn/pseuds/SummerRobyn
Summary: Its another mistake, somehow she can't stop making so many mistakes.Especially when it comes to him.
Relationships: Behemo Barisol/Levia Barisol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I Wanted to tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Happens during the Duel of the Merrigod Plateau but doesn't require you to actually know anything about it.

She sees **his** face.

Actually in front of her and not within her riddled memories. It's a comforting sight, it makes her heart warmer. Yet she can't bring herself to speak - to move even.

They face each other for a moment - and in that small moment time freezes. She'd love to hug him, to stand closer to him or at the very least hold apart of him. Something to solidify his existence.

Ah she is truly hopeless.

They had more than enough time to speak - but she can't bring herself to say anything. In this mind palace of sorts - a reflection of the time they were trapped beneath the surface of an unwanted body, a ruined ship, a temple, a civilisation. A reflection of the hundreds of years they couldn't touch.

Maybe this was her punishment - for not being forward - even now she can't move, she can't do anything but contribute shallow breaths. Now would be a perfect time to say it, to do anything. But her mouth is sewn shut - this moment will end before she can say anything meaningful.

In the end all she can do is lament, regret her own decisions that led them both to this unwanted point. 

The moment comes undone, the stage their on begins to break under the stress. The calmness is lost and it's harder for her to accept reality. 

She was never good at that - even now everything is fake and she just wants it to disappear. It should all disappear and leave them together, alone - **forever**.

All she can think as the scene plays on, her voice feels clearer when she doesn't look at him. He's not looking at her really either.

Maybe he isn't there? Wouldn't that be the nail on her eternal coffin.

She doesn't want that. 

She wants to continue seeing him, to never leave him. Always and forever. 

**_Ha._ **

Thats a roundabout way of saying it - another form of her inability to confront anything.

She can try one time - to admit it to herself.

Even if everything fades away and places and faces change.

_I will..._

_I will always keep on l-_

  
No she can't say it - she never will.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading Shiny Happy People and I must write my Barisols ship it is a must - I have to, I cannot stop myself.
> 
> Also I wrote it while listening to Rachie's cover of Reversible Campaign so if your wondering where all the lyric references are from - that's where!


End file.
